


Motivation

by silly_fitz



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU where Alicia is in Berkeley like she wanted and Elyza is with her, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Elyza Lex in lingerie, Established Relationship, F/F, It got sappier than expected, Lowkey sappy highkey thirsty teen bi disaster Alicia Clark, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut, lexark, sending nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_fitz/pseuds/silly_fitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia Clark is a sappy nerd who needs some motivation, and Elyza Lex is a horny nerd who deserves all the fire emojis next to her contact name. </p><p>Or, the one in which they're regular horny af college students in Berkeley and they have a wonderful future ahead of them. There are absolutely no apocalypses, wars, or trigger-happy bald dudes getting in between the two of them ever again - not in this lifetime.</p><p>Or, Lexark don't need dirty walkie-talkie sex on a boat when they're safely in love in college and can sext, snap nudes, and do phone sex. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overachieving Horny Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly modified expansion of commander-nightblood.tumblr.com/post/142675871478 this ask that I got on tumblr the other night.

If there is anything in this world that cannot be doubted, it would probably be Alicia Clark’s work ethic. She is one of the few college freshmen in UC Berkeley who had been a straight-A achiever in high school and was actually able to keep excelling consistently, remaining the top student of her year. But if you ask her, she would probably answer that it is because of her stubbornness, her determination to make something of herself in spite of and because of her self-admittedly messy home life.

And it is definitely because of her work ethic that she is in the Philosophy section of the library at 6pm on a Friday, working steadily on a paper that was only assigned earlier this morning during her 8am class, even as she re-organized and re-wrote her notes on the same topic. Multi-tasking efficiency has always been her strong suit.

But if she were to be honest, her mind isn't really focused on what she is working on. She's tired, she's bored, and she misses her girlfriend too much. She hasn’t really seen Elyza in almost three days since the pre-med sophomore had midterms in organic chemistry and biochemistry this late afternoon.

There _was_ that short moment on Wednesday morning. The blonde had met her in the hallway right before her mid-morning lecture to hand her a muffin and a coffee along with a deep but too short kiss as a thank you. Since Elyza had been cooped up in the library the night before that, Alicia had left some Chinese food in Elyza’s mostly empty fridge.

("Your fridge only has beer, vegemite, butter, and Sriracha," Alicia had complained.

"I'm in college, Leesh," Elyza had replied dryly. "We're lucky I even have something in there.")

She also changed her crumb-filled bed sheets for some freshly laundered ones. She might have stolen a hoodie and a large shirt she was planning to wear to bed, too. Other than that and the regular sappy good morning and good night text conversations, however, there was nil since then.

Sighing, she looked at the clock display on her phone. _6:14pm_. Alicia decides she wasn’t about to zone out and unintentionally half-ass this paper for now. Instead, she checks on how her girlfriend’s midterms went. _Hey babe, how’d your midterms go? I bet you aced them ;)_ , she tapped.

 **Lyz:** _Of course I did, I didn’t study my fine ass off just to fail ;) What are you doing?_

 **Leesh♡:** _Humility looks so much more becoming on you :P I’m doing my PHI101 paper. What about you?_

Alicia attaches a selfie of her pouting, with books, notes, and laptop in full view and her right cheek resting on her arm.

 **Lyz:** _Friday night. Party time. You could be doing me instead ;)_

Elyza has attached a picture of her lying down and eating m&m’s, golden hair that Alicia knows is ever so soft all splayed on her pillow. Unseen by Elyza, Alicia bites her lip. That fire emoji attached to Elyza’s contact name is well-deserved. Even when she’s tired and casual, her girlfriend is still the most attractive woman Alicia has ever seen.

 **Leesh♡:** _You know I want to, but I have to finish this paper._

**Leesh♡:** _The sooner I get this out of the way, the more uninterrupted time I can spend with you. :*_

**Lyz:** _As expected, my girl is such a hard worker. Don’t I get a reward for good behaviour? ;) I am top of my class, you know, and rewards can condition me to do consistently better._

 **Leesh♡:** _You know, for someone who looks so badass, you are such a nerd. An overachieving horny nerd._

 **Lyz:**   _Takes one to know one, pretty girl :*_

 **Lyz:** _Besides, you know me. I have layers ;)_

 **Lyz:** _(Layers I want you to take off of me already)_

 **Leesh♡:** _As expected, my girl is such a thirsty softie. If you keep interrupting me, you’ll get punished ;)_

 **Lyz:** _Ooh, kinky. Knew it was always the quiet ones ;) But if you’re so determined to do that paper when you could be doing me instead, then of course I'll still be an ever supportive girlfriend. :P How about I reward you for every subsection finished?_

 **Leesh♡** **:** _Interesting. I’m listening. Go on._

 **Lyz:** _No no no. Just keep working and tell me when you’ve finished a subsection and when you’re done with the essay. Let me surprise you, babe :P_

 **Leesh♡:** _Okaaaaay. Ttys._

Cheered up by that interaction, short as it was, Alicia regains her motivation, if not necessarily her entire focus. She types steadily and methodically, verifies and cross-references her work, before finishing off a section of her thought paper.

Snapping two pictures of her completed work half an hour later, she sends them to Elyza along with a, _What now?_

Alicia did not expect to receive a mirror selfie of Elyza in the laciest black lingerie set she has ever seen, posed deliberately to highlight her cleavage with the sexiest smirk on her face. Her blue eyes blazed with desire from under mascara-laden lashes, eyeliner sharp enough to cut a man, lips luscious and shiny and drawing every single cell in Alicia’s body to kiss her.

Alicia couldn’t help the groan from leaving her lips, quickly raising a hand in apology when she was shushed by a nearby senior.

 **Lyz:** _Told you. Reward :P Now finish off that paper. I promise it gets even better ;)_

As if Alicia could do or think of anything else besides that wonderful sight. She stared at the picture for a few more minutes, her eyes roving all over her girlfriend’s amazing body, all thoughts of her paper gone.

As if reading her mind, another text came through.

 **Lyz:** _Finish the paper, Alicia. Or else I’m going to sleep now. I know you can’t wait two more days for a proper orgasm ;)_

Alicia groans again, quieter this time. She forgot Elyza was going home early tomorrow morning for her brother Cory’s birthday. She wouldn’t be back until late Sunday night.

 **Leesh♡:** _Okaaaaay, fine, I’m finishing it :(_

It continued for the next two hours. Alicia snapped proof of her completed sections and received progressively tempting sinful pictures.

The next one was a close-up of her boobs. Under the lace, Alicia could definitely see her hard nipples. She wanted nothing more than to suck and nibble on them, but all she could do was clench her thighs together and work on.

The third one was another mirror shot with Elyza kneeling on top of the bed, biting her lip as she looked back towards the mirror, her ass on full display just for Alicia’s eyes. Taking a deep breath to control herself, Alicia typed back.

 **Leesh♡:** _Your fine ass still looks perfect to me. Doesn’t look like you studied it all off ;)_

**Leesh♡:** _I'm nearly done, baby. Wait for me._

The fourth one was a short video, still of her mirror image. Elyza had swiftly snapped off the clasp of her bra and slowly took it off, kneading her full breasts and pinching one of her nipples. Through it all, Elyza had looked straight into the camera with the seductive smirk never leaving her lips.

 **Leesh♡:** _You’re driving me crazy. One last section and I’m done_.

As her pleasurably torturous endeavour came to an end, Alicia finally snapped a picture of the word and page count of her finished paper with a party hat emoji.

 **Leesh♡:** _I’m all done and all yours for the night. Party time? ;)_

As Alicia saves her paper and puts away her things, Alicia gets 3 images in succession: One of Elyza’s spread open thighs, the wet spot in her panties clearly visible, one of Elyza’s hand drifting along the edge where her panties met her thigh, and one of two fingers slick and glistening.

 **Lyz:** _You took too long. I started without you, but we can finish together ;)_

Alicia has never run faster in all her 18 years of life.

She's all sweaty when she gets to Elyza's dorm, but when she opens the door to the sight of her girlfriend on their bed, knees up and wide open, bucking her hips up to meet three of her own fingers with her other arm tense and covering her eyes, Alicia knows it's worth it.

_So worth it._

 


	2. Thirsty Sappy Nerds (who miss each other too much)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia is back home for reading week and she misses Elyza too much. She also reflects a bit on their relationship.  
> Warning: Explicit phone sex.

Alicia may have desperately needed to get out of this old house, but there are things that she has missed and realized that she has taken for granted. That’s what she thinks as she sits at their dinner table, back at home for reading week. She has missed a lot of things while off in Berkeley, like her old bed, her room, having her own bathroom, having her own washing machine that needs no quarters, having a full pantry, and most of all, she decides – her mom’s cooking.

Madison didn’t cook much when Alicia was a child. That was always her dad’s hobby. He loved cooking for his family and took great joy in it. While Madison and the kids had enjoyed the fruits of his kitchen labour, Madison didn’t develop an appreciation until much later for how cooking sometimes keeps you in a trance of positivity, alight with the joy of someone you care for enjoying your work. She used to think of it as a chore.

But after her husband’s death, Madison had funnelled her grief into taking care of her children instead, and later, set it aside while worrying for Nick. But a year later, when things with Nick had taken a turn for the worse and their finances – which, luckily, was enough to support a family of three – were taking a bit of a hit with all the takeout and restaurant eating they were doing in addition to hospital and counselling fees for Nick. Alicia had then taken the initiative to urge them to learn cooking together. This was a way to not only remember her dad and give Madison a more positive tether to the man she loved, and a way to reach out and draw her mom out of her grief. If they ended up getting more mother-daughter bonding moments out of it, then so much the better.

“This is _really_ good, mom,” Alicia compliments with relish as she swallowed. It was true. She doesn’t know if it was just her college tastebuds, now unused to such fine homecooking, or if her mom’s gluten-free Paella really did taste better than it used to. Frankly, she doesn’t care as long she gets to eat more of it. She couldn’t cook much in her own dorm. She was limited to the tiny crockpot that she slow cooked admittedly mediocre gluten-free stews in and whatever takeout menu she could find in her bedside drawer, and anything Madison cooks is way beyond that.

“Of course I had to welcome you back home with your favourite! But are you sure it’s okay for you to come back here when it’s so close to finals?” Madison asks, concerned eyes meeting hers as she ate.

“Yes, mom. I’m always on top of my work,” she assures. Usually on top of other things, or rather another _person_ , too. But her mom didn’t need to know that. “All I need to do is print them out and submit, and I’m done revising for finals, too. By the time I get back, all I have to do is brush up a bit, give a presentation or two, and sit a few exams. It’ll be fine. Besides, I don’t want to leave you alone for so long.”

Travis was gone on a two-week camping trip with Chris - a well-intentioned attempt to reconnect with his son, and Nick… God knows when he’ll turn up again. Madison is worried; they both are. It’s a default by now, and they both silently wished Nick could have drowned his grief in healthier pursuits.

“I’m fine, Alicia. Really. Work has kept me busy, and so has Netflix,” Madison admits with a wry grin.

They finish up dinner quickly, with Alicia washing the dishes and Madison drying, and Alicia can’t help but worry if Elyza had eaten yet. Her girlfriend had a tendency to focus on her work and ignore her hunger, knowing she’ll likely lose momentum and motivation if she stops. For all her appearance of having a carefree badass attitude, Elyza was every bit a competitive achiever, just like Alicia herself, except maybe with worse procrastination habits.

Alicia has been on top of her class and her requirements for the entire year – an impressive feat since she had a full class load balanced with volunteering for the women’s shelter while interning at the university radio station, not to mention a new romantic relationship which had been going on for a bit over seven months now.

Elyza, while no less impressive, had taken reading week as a chance to cram a few papers in. She had been saddled with some of the worst group mates she has ever worked labs with and had to make up for their lacklustre work, leaving little time for some other individual requirements. The Aussie sophomore had taken up some pretty demanding classes this semester, and had been exerting a lot of time and effort in her studies more than usual, fighting to keep her spot on top of her classes to eventually get into Medical School in UCLA, all while teaching krav maga on the weekends.

Knowing Elyza as she did, Alicia thinks she was likely still working despite her tendency to skip lunch and wouldn’t want to be interrupted, but she decides to remind her girlfriend to eat anyway. As she goes up to her room and lies down on her bed, she types out:

 **Leesh** **♡** : _Hey, babe. Just ate dinner with my mom. Wish you were here so you could have tried her Paella. Still working hard? Don’t forget to eat dinner, okay? :* I left some new takeout menus on your desk. I like the Thai place the best :)_

Truth be told, she missed her. It’s only been two days since she came home to her mom’s, but she already misses Elyza. She misses the warmth of waking up with Elyza’s arms around her, feeling her chest pressed to her back, with her steady puffs of breath hitting the back of her neck as a welcome comfort. She misses the butterfly kisses Elyza presses to her shoulders and nape, misses the wandering fingers teasingly trailing underneath the hem of her shirt, the warm soft palm cupping her chest and eventually wandering down to-

Alicia sighs and shakes her head, a bit disbelieving that she got so used to having sex regularly that she can’t even last two fucking days without it, let alone a full week. She contemplates Skyping her girlfriend for some fun, but she can’t let herself distract Elyza from studying just because she’s thirsting for her. The sophomore is always so understanding and supportive of her work, never really letting their relationship distract her from her studies. In all seriousness, Elyza understands and mirrors her drive to be successful and well-educated; the least Alicia could do is do the same for her.

On the other hand, although they would never admit it in public, sex with each other is one of the reasons they are doing so well in college. It’s a good outlet for stress relief – safe, loving, and pleasurable with no cost - and a great incentive to do better. Alicia especially loves it when they reward each other’s hard work for each aced exam or class with orgasms.

Last semester, Elyza had woken up to the news that she passed her required Advanced Calculus class with flying colours despite her hatred for and difficulty with what she called “overly complicated non-essential sorcery with numbers” and Alicia had very happily congratulated her with breakfast in bed – literally and figuratively, with waffles and pussy on the menu, respectively.

Alicia realizes only then that she had clenched her thighs together unconsciously and that she was uncomfortably wet. Removing her cut-off shorts with a sigh, she’s left with her cotton panties and a dark tank top.

She is almost disappointed that she’s going to rely on her own hand for tonight, but there’s nothing wrong with some healthy self-loving every once in a while. Pulling her laptop towards her to search some porn, she half-heartedly scrolls through the cheap and boring ones displayed on her private browser. Once she’s regularly had the best and real thing, nothing that shallow could compare.

Well, she could at least have the next best thing, she thinks as she bites her lip. All the pictures Elyza had sent her before were still saved in her phone, and she had enthusiastically recommended verbatim that she “keep them for cold demotivating and lonely nights without my sexy self, whenever you need heavenly inspiration.”

After quickly closing the browser and putting her laptop back on her desk, Alicia gets comfortable on her bed, lying down with her back supported by pillows. Absentmindedly trailing smooth fingertips over her stomach, she brings up her camera roll’s saved pictures, quickly finding the album she dedicated for Elyza.

She scrolls down slowly, savouring the smiles and various other cute moments digitally immortalized. From a picture of Elyza sitting cross-legged on the bed and smiling brilliantly to Alicia behind the camera, with her fluffy socks, bare legs, cotton boxers, and her old oversized sleep shirt with tiny prints of Jupiter patterned all over it, she slides to another picture of her girlfriend. This time she’s wearing black ripped jeans and her favourite leather jacket. Her hair fell in perfect messy waves and her eyeliner was flawlessly sharp. She was leaning back on a bar stool, a can of Foster’s in her hand, mid-laugh as she joked with their friend, Dychen.

Despite her arousal, Alicia really couldn’t help but get sappy and giddy right now at how lucky she was to have Elyza, at how lucky she and Elyza were for having each other. Elyza was hardworking, passionate, respectful, caring, trustworthy, understanding, and more. She is just an amazing person overall, not despite, but rather especially with the overly flirty and vulgar mouth and weird sense of humour, all wrapped in this beautiful, equal parts nerdy and badass package, and Alicia really can’t wait until the day she can kiss those smiling lips again.

Alicia may be young, but she knows Elyza is the one for her. They’re _it_ for each other, and she really can’t believe how lucky she is to realize it this young. It’s as if the universe owed them and is making things go right for once in their lives. Alicia may not religious, but she prays to every Being out there to let the two of them grow old and happy together in this world, even for just this lifetime.

She scrolls down several more rows of Elyza’s pictures, and finally reaches the ones she’s craving for. The first is a more recent mirror shot of Elyza in navy blue lingerie with garter-belt stockings, head turned and looking back at the mirror and into the camera. Alicia can see the bra clasp and still feel how she unclasped it from Elyza’s back with her own mouth as she slid her hands up her stomach to cup and knead her breasts. Alicia’s own chest was pressed to Elyza’s back that time, and her soft lips had suckled red marks all over the underside of her jaw, over her pulse, with little bites on her shoulders before she turned Elyza over to face her as she lowered herself down to her knees, leaving soft kisses on her stomach. She had run her fingers fleetingly up stocking-covered thighs as she gently pushed them apart, before she shifted her grip to that lovely toned ass and leaned forward to dip her tongue into those soft folds.

In present time, Alicia shudders, grip on her phone tightening a bit as her other hand kneads her own breasts under her cotton tank top, thighs clenched tightly together as her arousal continues to climb. She licks her lips and if she focuses on the memory, she can almost taste Elyza in her mouth again, sweetly slick and deliciously tangy, just like the night before she left her sated and jelly-legged, deeply asleep as Alicia got on her early ride back home.

Bringing down one hand to dip down her underwear, she sighs heavily as she feels how wet she’s become and lightly runs her middle finger just over her folds, barely brushing her clit, just getting her finger slick and letting herself imagine that it’s Elyza teasing her as always.

She swipes to the next picture - a shot from between Elyza’s breasts of her hand as it trails down her smooth stomach and disappears under her panties, with a hint of blonde curls just barely visible. Alicia quietly groans as she aches to suck and leave bites all over that smooth skin like she did just a few nights before. She wants to slide those panties down with her teeth and kiss back up those thighs spread so wide open just for her. She wants to leave little nibbles and marks on Elyza’s sensitive inner thighs, to hear the lewd slick sounds of her fingers and tongue repeatedly thrusting into that wetness, and to taste and drink up her girl’s essence again as if she’s parched in the desert.

But her vivid imagination is interrupted by a call. Alicia barely even looks at Elyza’s contact picture – a wonderful pic of Elyza looking back at her on a rooftop, golden hair almost sparkling in sunset’s fading light, grinning widely at her with her tongue playfully between her teeth, lovely baby blues brought out by her lowcut blue shirt which showed more than a hint of that wonderful cleavage – before hitting accept, putting it on speaker down next to her head, not stopping her finger’s slow ministrations even once, but slowing down further.

 “Hi, Alicia! I just ate dinner too – takeout from the menu you left me. Thanks for remembering, by the way. I always forget,” Elyza opens the call.

Alicia can hear the smile in her voice, feel the unhidden undercurrent of fondness and affection for her thoughtfulness all over that thick Aussie accent.

“Hey, Lyz,” Alicia husked back, voice far breathier than normal. “I’m so glad I can hear your voice again. I miss you so much.”

She loves that voice, and the owner of that voice, whether it’s being used to murmur sweet nothings or desperate pleas for her to fuck her harder, for the dirtiest jokes and the most shameless flirts, or for the sappiest love declarations and sweetest good morning messages.

At this point, Alicia’s dipping her finger into her folds still teasingly lightly, trying to emulate Elyza’s pace when they made love and trying to concentrate on her fantasy and her love’s voice at the same time.

“Aw, babe, I can already tell you started without me! I miss you too,” that teasing raspy voice she loves so much tells her with a low laugh. Having been the cause of it many times, of course Elyza had recognize the aroused timbre of her voice for what it was.

“I couldn’t wait,” Alicia admits with a sigh. “I need you, Lyz.”

“I wish I was right beside you right now, Leesh.” The sound of her voice next to Alicia’s ear, low and purposeful, sends a shiver through the younger girl.

“So what would you do if you were here with me?” Alicia prompts her, hoping they’re on the same page like they seem to be.

“Oh, I think you know exactly what I’d do,” Elyza says with a light growl.

“Hm, are you admitting you’re predictable in bed?” Alicia teases back. “Or maybe you’re just buying time to think?“

“…” Only the sound of Elyza’s shallow breathing was heard through the phone.

“Babe?” She takes her hand out of her panties and sits up, holding the phone again with her dry hand.

“…”

“Elyza, we don’t have to do this at all if you’re not comfortable, you know you could tell me that anytime, right?”

“I know, Leesh. I trust you, and I really do want to do this with you.”

“Are you sure? I can hear a ‘but’ somewhere there. We don’t have to do this. We could just talk until we fall asleep. Your comfort and consent are my priority, Elyza,” Alicia gently reminds her.

“You do have my consent. And I’m comfortable as long as I’m with you. I promise. I wanna do this with you. I’m just nervous, okay? I’ve never had phone sex before and I just sort of blanked because I didn’t know what to say. I know what to _do_ to your body I just… I don’t want it to sound awkward and porny when I talk about it, you know?”

“I understand. But you talk to me in bed all the time, dirty or loving, you do it so well and you drive me crazy with it. You don’t have to worry, babe. To be honest, just your growly voice earlier was enough to get me hot. Are you sure you want to try?”

“I want to try,” Elyza eagerly insists. “Just… get in position, yeah? Let’s try it again.”

Alicia leans back onto the pillows and keeps the phone beside her head again. “Okay, I’m ready,” she confirms. She can hear Elyza slowing her breaths, probably biting her lips.

“What are you wearing?” Elyza starts hesitantly.

“I’m wearing the thin black tank top I stole from your closet because it smells like you, and those blue panties you like on me,” Alicia honestly replies. She probably should have made up an outfit she knew Elyza would like, but she knew her girl would appreciate the authenticity.

“Mm, I can imagine you on our bed all laid back and crooking your finger at me, sending me that look you get when you want me. You’d be smiling at me, and I won’t be able to resist kissing you. I’d lie on top of you, one thigh between yours and lean my forehead against yours first.”

Alicia smiles, her eyes closed as she imagines it. “How would you kiss me?”

“I’d kiss you gently at first, light ones, just to tease you and leave you wanting more. Then I’d suck on your bottom lip like I always do. I love the feeling of having it between my lips – so soft, so full.”

Alicia touches her lips lightly, imagining the warmth of Elyza’s lips on her own, and speaks her turn. “I’d deepen our kiss, tilting my head and opening my mouth so I can meet your tongue with my own,” Alicia starts. “I’d be caressing your cheeks and running a hand through your hair as I kissed you.”

Elyza’s dreamy sigh is audible. “Your lips are so sweet and soft, and you taste so good. I’d pull back and leave kisses down your jaw, dip my tongue in the hollow of your throat, and leave hickeys all over your sexy collarbones.”

Alicia’s fingers drift in all the places mentioned, breathing harder as she can hear the arousal now evident in Elyza’s voice. “I’m so turned on, Lyz, and I’m grinding against your thigh.” Of their own accord, her hips rise as if rubbing against that imaginary limb.

With a sharp intake of breath beforehand, Elyza continues. “I’d raise your arms to take off your top, and you'll run your hands through my hair and back as I kiss and suck on your breasts.”

“My shirt’s off,” Alicia affirms, as she pinches her nipples. It’s a poor replacement for the wet warmth of Elyza’s skilled mouth, but it’ll have to do.

“I take your left nipple in my mouth and wrap my lips around it. Every time I suck on it, I can feel your hips grinding harder against me. But I don't stop. I lightly rake my teeth across the tip, then lick around it with my tongue. At the same time, my fingers are pinching and rolling your other nipple.”

Alicia groans audibly at the sensation of her hands and the memories and imagery that Elyza’s narration induces. She mirrors her words, and as she tugs and pinches, she clenches her thighs, feeling the slickness underneath the thin cloth.

“Elyza, I need you!”

“Tell me what you want, babe. Where do you want me?”

“Inside. I’m so wet for you, Lyz.” Alicia moans, not caring about how needy she sounds. She hears a gasp, and imagines the flushed expression of pure want on Elyza’s face right now.

“Take off your panties,” Elyza croaks out.

Alicia does as instructed, hastily tugging off the ruined underwear, grace forgotten in her rush, but she doesn't care. She spreads her legs, feeling the cool night air meet the heat of her throbbing pussy. Alicia pants and clutches at the bed sheets. It's all she can do not to shove her hand between her legs and finish this herself.

“Even my thighs are so slick, Lyz. I’m so wet. I was so needy for you even before you called,” Alicia moans in admission, well past the point of any shame.

“Fuck, Leesh.” Elyza groans huskily, losing whatever semblance of composure. Alicia knows Elyza is being affected by every sound and every word too, and the thought of the blonde being just as needy as she is makes her even hotter.

“I’m kissing down your stomach, and I run my fingers down your stomach to your knees and then back up your inner thighs. I can feel how wet you are and I can’t resist getting a small taste. I lean down to clean up your thighs with my mouth, leaving love bites all over where no one but you and I can ever see, and brush two of my fingers up and down your folds, just brushing your clit as gently as possible.”

Alicia’s imitating the movement described to the letter, her long tapered digits slick with her own juices as she teases herself to the point of desperation. Every time her fingers dip lower, she can’t help but buck her hips to meet them.

“Elyza, please,” she whispers.

“Patience, babe,” Elyza rasps. "I'm running my fingers through your wetness, coating them and rubbing against your pussy. You're so wet and fuck, I want you. I want you," her voice nearly breaks with desire. “So I push my fingers inside you, two like you need and want. Can you feel me, babe?”

Alicia gasps in both relief and need, two of her perfectly long and tapered fingers finally thrusting inside. “Yes!” she cries out, imagining Elyza’s weight on top of her, imagining the brush of her long blonde hair against her skin because she always forgets to tie it up, imagining that it was the thickness of Elyza’s fingers filling her up and satisfying her.

“You feel so good inside me,” she whimpers out. She's sensitive and quivering around her digits, feeling the warmth and slickness Elyza had filled with her tongue and fingers just a few nights before, wishing she was back in their shared bed at her dorm.

“I’m thrusting into you now, and you’re bucking up to meet me. I’m fucking you deep and hard and I can’t get enough of you,” Elyza rasps.

Alicia rides her own hand, allowing her girlfriend’s words to wash over her. She can feel the heat building up within her, and she knows that after a few more moments of this her release will be imminent. She’s desperate to come, and she can’t resist going a bit faster, her will crumbling in the face of her desire.

The lewd sounds of wetness as she thrusts in are so loud in the silence of her room, and undoubtedly, Elyza can hear them.

“Shhh, slow down, babe, I can hear you going fast. Let’s make this last, okay? I got you, babe, don’t worry. Ease out… in… out… in… out… in... yeah, that’s it Leesh, that’s a good pace. Keep steady. I got you.”

“I can’t last, Lyz!” Alicia pleads out, only half-hearing the affectionate murmurs Elyza’s now gently whispering through the phone beside her ear. Her wrists are cramping, and her thighs ache with the effort of keeping them apart. Her hips are bucking up rhythmically at the pace Elyza dictated, and her other hand is gripping at the bed sheets in a weak attempt to keep her grip on reality.

“You’re clenching around my fingers so tightly, and your nipples are so hard that I can’t resist not sucking on them again.”

Alicia is now kneading at her breasts, pinching at her nipples the way Elyza often does as she rides her hand desperately. “Elyza, please,” she whimpers lowly, breath too shaky to speak much more.

“I know you’re close. I can feel you trembling under me. I’m hooking my fingers against your front wall, with my other hand rubbing slow circles around your clit, just the way you like it. ” Elyza croons back.

Alicia’s too far gone in her fantasy, eyes glassy and mouth open, gasping to take in more air. Her hand is following Elyza’s narration accurately, the sounds of her slickness accompanying the sounds of her shaky breaths.

“You’re doing so well, babe. You’re so wet. I can hear you working hard. I know you’re almost there. Stay steady, babe. I got you.”

“Ahhh… ’Lyza!” she wails, closing her eyes tightly. “I’m-“

“Come for me, babe. Come for me!”

Alicia’s hips stutter, her back arching up beautifully, as she cries out Elyza’s name. Her release is unleashed like an electric current, travelling through her body in strong unrelenting waves. Her walls clench down hard upon her fingers, as she thrusts steadily in an attempt to make her peak last. Her eyes remain shut, picturing it was Elyza’s fingers she was coming against, imagination working actively to bring up sensations and images she knows by heart. She pants needily as she slows to a descending pace, hearing Elyza’s loving encouragements right next to her ears.

After a minute or so of waiting for Alicia to catch her breath, listening to her pant, all the while murmuring sweet nothings to her girlfriend, Elyza finally asks. “Alicia? You okay?”

Relaxing back on her bed, all loose-limbs and messy hair, with her fingers unmoving and still inside, Alicia slurs out, “That was amazing, babe… See? You worried for nothing. You’re a natural.”

Alicia smiles dazedly at hearing Elyza’s chuckle, not bothering to suppress the surge of affection for her favorite person in the world.

“Thank you,” she sighs out happily, relieved to have given her girl satisfaction even from miles away.

“I can’t wait until I see you again this weekend.”

“I miss you too, Leesh. I can’t wait to turn everything I said into reality.”

“Give me a few minutes, babe. Your turn next,” Alicia promises.

“No need, I came plenty hard just from listening to you. That was so hot! I can’t believe we never tried this before.”

They both laugh, happy to have done something new and fun in their relatively new relationship.

Knowing how sleepy Alicia gets after sex, Elyza moves to end the call. “I can feel you tapping out on me, Leesh. I’ll call you again in the morning, okay? I love you. Good night!”

“Okay. Good night, Elyza. Thanks for tonight. I love you too!”

With that, they end the call soon enough.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Elyza wakes up bright and early, with her phone buzzing against her pillow.

 **Leesh** **♡** : _Have a great morning, beautiful. I miss you. :*_

There are two images from last night attached to the text.

The first is a close-up, full body mirror shot: Alicia is naked and kneeling in front of the mirror, inner thighs glistening with slickness and spread wide, one hand mid-stroke between her legs and the other holding the phone up. Her green eyes are blown with lust as she looks into the camera with a satisfied smile.

The other image is another close-up. This time, it's of Alicia’s face, cheeks slightly hollowed as she sucked two of her perfect long fingers into her mouth.

It’s a great morning, indeed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please drop me some kudos or a line at commander-nightblood.tumblr.com
> 
> You're also welcome to read more of my work there. It's mostly sin, tbh. Or prompt me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ That's cool too. And if you want more of this AU of an AU, drop me a line and suggest what you wanna see :)


End file.
